


汉堡的雨夜

by Icy_Zoe7



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Zoe7/pseuds/Icy_Zoe7
Summary: Lennon视角，第一人称搞mclennon，没有一句是真的。





	汉堡的雨夜

“睡在Paul的身侧是住在汉堡的这间破屋子里为数不多的好处之一”  
–––––John Lennon  
汉堡这个阴冷的德国港口城市，来到这里也只是想要为自己的人生找到一条出路，我不想放弃音乐，更不想放弃身边这个跟我一起做音乐的人。  
五年前我认识了Paul，当年他14，我15，当时我已经在玩乐队了，但是当他给我弹了一首歌之后，我才意识到我吉他其实弹得不怎么样，况且他还是用左手。  
加入了乐队，我跟他基本上天天形影不离了，他会纠正我吉他的指法，我会跟他交流我音乐上的新想法。在台上，我们共用一个麦，在台下，我们时不时睡在一个屋子里。  
但是在那个晚上之前，我们谁都没有做出越轨的行为。  
那是我们到汉堡的第二天晚上，这是一个陌生的城市，听到的都是陌生的语言，看到的都是陌生的面孔，有的只是跟英国一样潮湿的天气。从录音室回来的路上下起了大雨，等我和Paul回到了租的那间小屋子里，两人已经浑身湿透了。  
Paul拿了一条大毛巾，把已经脱掉湿衣服的我裹住，布料吸走了我身上的水分，但我还是打了个冷颤。他仔细的擦着我的耳后，脖颈，又用毛巾揉走了头发上的水滴，我的皮肤感受到了他的鼻息，我往后倾了一些，我们的皮肤贴在一起，他的身体是这个房间唯一的热量来源。  
我转过身，搂住他的腰，把脸贴在他的脖子上。我需要更多的肢体接触来让我内心安稳下来，抱着他，我感到心安和温暖。这突如其来的动作，让Paul有点吃惊，他慢慢抱住我，安慰我:“一切都会没事的，会好起来的。”我感受到一个吻落在我的额头上。其实他也不知道未来是怎么样，他的内心也有很多不确定，但是我知道他相信我们，相信Lennon–McCartney这个署名会成为音乐史上永远闪耀的名字。  
我仰起头吻住了他的唇，Paul没有迟疑地回吻了我，我们两个的唇齿碰在一起，互相舔着对方舌头，缠绕着，谁也不愿意松开。我跟他十指相扣，倒在床上。我俩的体温渐渐升高，汗液把我们的皮肤黏在了一起。  
我的下体不意外地硬了，Paul的也是。两个喘着粗气的人看着对方，我先开口了:“操吗？”  
“如果你想的话。”  
“别说的好像你不想，你不也硬了？”  
他翻过身把我压在身下，解开皮带脱下我的裤子就开始给我口交。他仿佛一直能懂我想要什么，无论是音乐上，还是现在的性爱。我开始扭动臀部，把自己往他嘴里送。  
昏暗的灯光下，我的前液混着他的唾液，挂在他的嘴唇上，亮亮的像是酒吧里那些女孩子涂的唇蜜，Paul本就长一张谁见都心动的娃娃脸，现在又因为情欲红了脸的样子，只有我和那些跟他上过床姑娘才能见到吧。  
他脱了裤子，把手指放进我的嘴里，我含住他的食指和中指，不停的用舌头舔他的指缝处。他觉得手指够湿了，就抽了出来，换上了他自己的唇，手指则慢慢伸进了我的后穴。这是和Paul的第一次，虽然我充分相信他但是这种全新的体验还是让我的身体不自觉地紧张起来，他用拇指指腹摩挲着我的脸，让我放松点。我点点头，尽量别去想别的，专心地吻着他的唇。  
等两根手指都进入了我的身体，我也慢慢适应了，他抽了出来，然后把自己的鸡巴塞了进去。他的下体比两根手指还是要粗的，我“嘶“地叫唤了一下，Paul停下了，说:“别紧张，John，我慢一点。”  
“我没有，Macca，继续吧。”我把我的屁股往前顶了顶，他也顺势全部操了进去。他不断地抽送，每一次划过我的敏感点，这对我来说是一种新奇的体验。我们四目相对，呼吸声，叫唤声此起彼伏。  
然后我射了，白色的液体洒在他的肚子上，流进了他的耻毛。Paul抽了出来，我趴在他腿上给他口，他用手温柔的抚着我的头发，嘴里喊着“John，John，oh，Johnny”。最后他射在我的嘴里，他用手抹掉了我嘴角的精液，然后用毛巾擦掉了留在他身上的黏液，就来帮我清理我的后穴。  
最后我们面对面相拥而眠，那一夜，我睡的很沉，也许是性爱让我累了，但更多的是我抱着他，我知道我身边总有一个人会一直陪着我，照看着我，让我觉得我能属于他的怀抱。音乐是绳索，把我们两个灵魂一直捆在一起。


End file.
